


Well Earned Promotion

by Inebriatednovelist



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inebriatednovelist/pseuds/Inebriatednovelist
Summary: After Winter receives a notification that she will be promoted to the rank of General, she will need to select a second in command, one she can trust with keeping a few secrets (Winter X Male Reader)





	Well Earned Promotion

            Winter sat at her desk in her office with her head supported in her hand, her eyes half shut and her eyelids growing heavier by the second as she stared on at the computer screen. Her other hand tapped on the mouse to dismiss one candidate after the next. She shut her eyes tight, rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out an exasperated sigh before leaning back in her chair and clicking through another bio after skimming through it. She turned to the document left on her desk and grimaced at it as if to place the blame on the paper itself.

            She found it laying on her desk when she came in the morning of and was pleased to find that she was going to be getting a promotion soon. What she had been less thrilled about was the requirements of this promotion. She would receive a promotion to the rank of General and with that she’d need to choose a Lieutenant to act as her second in command, bodyguard, and assistant. This was standard among the Atlas military as the higher ups thought it instilled a sense of comradery among their soldiers. They preferred having their higher-ranking officers choose someone they trust over someone who just did well on a few tests.

            Additionally, it showed the recruits that it didn’t matter who they were, why they were here, or where they came from. So long as someone felt you could get a job done, anyone could go from the lowest rank of a Recruit to that of a Lieutenant before the first semester had even finished. With this new rank, of course, came responsibilities, many of them far out weighting the bragging rights and authority that came with the title of becoming a General’s second in command. Because of this, many chose to forgo the promotion in favor choosing a different path, one that came with far less stress.

            Right now, though, that was exactly what Winter had been experiencing. She let out another exasperated sigh and clapped her hands against her face to palm across her cheeks and rub her eyes.

            “One more and we take a break for a bit,” Winter said to herself. The difficulty in finding a Lieutenant wasn’t a matter of trust, but a matter of skill with the soldiers and students she had to pick from. Many of them had potential; given a watchful eye and a stern hand, they’d be the pride of the Atlas military. At this moment however, it was just that, potential. Winter had already decided that she was not looking for a homework assignment. She needed someone that could act on their own, didn’t need prior or further training or have their hand held, she needed someone like You.

            Winter’s brows raised as she looked over your bio. You were a fourth-year student at the academy but still only held the rank of recruit. Your teachers and commanding officers constantly described you as obstinate. More said you had a problem with authority. It had also been a running joke among the officers and teaches that they were placing bets as to when the head master would finally get sick of your shenanigans and kick you out. It was a joke Winter never found funny.

            You had your own merit, that was plain to anyone who saw your bio. More than once you came close to setting records in combat simulations, sparring and physical training. A few of them surpassing even Winter’s own personal records. Winter entertained the thought further and further the more she read into your bio. With your hard-headed nature, you’d no doubt be a project and a half. But Winter thought that if she could manage to get you to accept, then perhaps she could show the recruits that Atlas doesn’t believe in lost causes, perhaps even show the other officers that a specific touch was all you needed.

            Winter smirked and scoffed at these thoughts before clicking on the bio to select you as the candidate. There would be no need to review this as many of Winter’s fellow officers knew better than to question her choices. With that, she sent off an email to you, keeping it intentionally cryptic as to not draw attention to you or herself and just asking you to meet her later this week.

_~Days later~_

            When you received the email asking for a Specialist Schnee to see you personally, you thought this was going to be a disciplinary hearing if not an outright court martial. Then again, if that were the case then why was it phrased as a request? Regardless, you and the Specialist decided on a time to meet in her office. You had already started heading towards her quarters in no real hurry, knowing you were already a few minutes late and didn’t see a point in running and getting your stuffy uniform stained with sweat.

            When you arrived at the door to Winter’s office, you gave her door a firm knock and the usual query for permission to enter. You stood there, waited for a moment, sighed and rolled your eyes and knocked again. You asked if anyone had been in there and kept knocking just till Winter caught your attention by coming up beside you. She held a cup of coffee in one hand and regarded you with a raised brow.

            “I’m surprised you’re here this early, I thought you’d be later,” Winter droned and opened her door and proceeded into her office, directing you to take a seat.

When you murmured something under your breath, Winter’s head shot around to regard you with an inquisitive glare. With that, you thought better of repeating what you said, just this once.

            As you took a seat, Winter perched herself onto the front of her desk after she set her coffee mug down. Winter leaned back where she sat on the desk, her hands held behind her to support herself. She held you in her gaze for some time and you had to fight your own instincts to not allow a shiver to shoot down your spine. Furthermore, you also had to resist the urge to make another comment about the situation at hand. You bit your tongue, drew in a deep breath and issued an already exasperated sigh as you leaned back in your chair.

            You asked why you were here exactly and if this was meant to be yet another pep talk, Winter could just save her breath. What surprised you after you said this, was the smirk that played on Winter’s lips. It was slight, like you had to know it was there to even find it.

            It was around this time that you noticed the uniform Winter had been wearing was a deviation of the standard officer uniform. You remembered that she found herself in a pair of slacks, but this time around, she took to wearing a pencil skirt that formed around her hips, thighs and waist. Your eyes traced from her ankles swathed in white leggings all the way up her long slender legs till they filled out to her full thighs hugged so tight in that skirt she’d been wearing. When Winter pulled herself up onto her desk further and crossed her legs over one another, you were sure she had noticed your gawking and found yourself unable to look her in the eyes. Perhaps out of a sense of self-preservation.

            When you did catch a periphery glance at her face, you came to notice her full lips curling more into a trammeled smile than a smirk. Winter scoffed under her breath, placed her hands at her knee and rolled her shoulders back to sit straight and proper.

            “You seem distracted Recruit; something on your mind?” Winter asked, seemingly refusing to answer your other question while she wore a knowing smirk about her face. At her own inquiry however, you did look up for a moment to lock your eyes with hers before turning your head away at the feel of your heart skipping a beat in your chest.

            In the back of your mind, you berated yourself. There was no reason for you to be acting like this, she was just another stuffy officer in another stupid uniform from a pretentious hunter academy. Your teeth grit inside your skull as you turned back to Winter, feeling emboldened if not for the fact that you still wore a faint blush on your cheeks.

            You asked, more so, _demanded_ why you were called here. It was obvious you felt your time was being wasted here or perhaps you were part of a joke that you were not privy to.

            “I’d like to make you an offer Recruit, I’ll spare you the talk about trying to get you on the right track or trying to get you to focus and just say this; I want you as my lieutenant.” Winter herself felt the air chill around the two of you after you said it and noticed a hint of color wash from your face.

            You asked her to repeat herself, perhaps even tripping over your words at this request.

            “I, want you, to become, my Lieutenant,” Winter explained again, her words and pauses deliberate. She hopped from her perch on the desk and began to circle around you; taking a gloved hand and grazing the tips of her fingers along your shoulders as she circled behind you. Your breath hitched in your throat at this before you exhaled and tried to calm your frayed nerves. “What do you say?” Winter asked as she placed her hands at your shoulders, standing behind you now.

            After a moment to compose yourself, you squared your shoulders and asked her why; of all the students, officers and what have you, why did she decide to choose you?

            At this, Winter gave your shoulders a firm squeeze and rolled her hands along the muscles of your shoulders. If this was meant to make you relax, Winter was doing a fantastic job. You sighed out and rolled your neck as your shoulders fell slack at your sides.

            “What most other officers would describe as obstinate or undisciplined, I’d see as autonomy. If you were to accept the offer I’m putting forward, you’d take on several titles, one of which being my personal body guard. I think your skills with a saber speak for themselves and I would much rather have someone who won’t wait for orders at my side.” Winter’s hands brushed across your shoulders and began to slide their way down your torso, smoothing out the vest you wore and wrapping around your waist.

            You could feel the Specialist’s chest at the back of your head, firm, soft, and warm to the touch. Winter leaned in closer, resting her head at your shoulder as her lips were only a flick away from your ear.

            “What do you say?” Winter whispered, the breath of her words hitting your ear while her soft voice consumed your senses for a moment.

            You tell Winter that you’re not looking to make a career working for Atlas. You’re just here to get your hunter certification and go freelance.

            “What I failed to mention is that you’d be sharing quarters with me as well, two full sized beds with full amenities. Far more accommodating than what you’re used to, I’m sure,” As she spoke, you could feel the shadow of her lips and the warmth of her breath across your skin.

            The paranoia addled parts of your mind began to size up the situation. The little voice in the back of your head told you that this was all trap. That the moment you made any advance on her she would turn around and report you for sexual assault and have you out of here with your reputation beyond repair.

            You lowered your head, clenched your fists and stood. Winter pulling away from you just as you had to avoid having your shoulder hit her square in the chin. You felt her hands withdraw to her sides saw from the corner of your eye that she took a step away from you. Without saying anything more, you started for the door. The only thoughts you allowed yourself to occupy your mind were leaving this place and this situation behind you. When you reached for the knob, however, you recoiled at the sight of the black glyph that appeared there. You grimaced and seized the knob only to find that it wouldn’t budge even against your full might. You growled under your breath, peered over your shoulder, pursed your lips and kept your fists clenched. You didn’t need to say a word, Winter already knew that if it came down to it, you’d sooner kick down the door before entertaining these depraved games any further.

            “I don’t appreciate having my time wasted Recruit,” Winter snapped and walked over towards you; her heels clicking with each long stride till she came around in front of you and crossed her arms under her bust. “I also don’t recall giving you permission to leave!”

            You remembered that you only used this stance whenever she was especially irritated, but you still couldn’t shake your prior thoughts. You drew your attention over to the way her breasts pushed in together underneath her uniform. You turned your eyes to look up at her and found the look on her face to say that she was fully aware of your gawking now. Winter seemed to think this was permission for her to stare herself as she made it a point to allow you to trace her eyes down to your crotch where she could see the way she had caught your attention. The way it ran down the leg of your pants and strained against the fabric. You followed Winter’s eyes to notice what she’d been staring at and turned away with a heavier blush on your cheeks now.

            “I don’t know what kind of woman you think I am either,” Winter’s tone was softer now, a sultry whisper as she closed the distance between the two of you.

            She reached out a hand and you felt it graze across your chin, directing your attention over to her. When you turned to face her, your eyes locked with hers. The way she held your face in her eyes made air around you too thin to breath. When she stepped forward again and placed her hands at your shoulders, her chest pressing up against yours, you placed your own hands at her hips and held her ever so lightly. The fury you felt before quelled in an instant and, in its place, a deeper instinct took over. Your heart was still trembling, but at a harder beat now.

            “I don’t normally do this sort of thing, but if this is what it takes to convince you to stay, then there are far worse things that have been asked of me,” Winter said, her voice still that soft humming tone. Her hands tracing along your shoulders again and smirking at the way you drew in a sharp breath. Her finger tips played along your neck till she cupped your face in her hands. Winter cocked her head off to the side, her smile widening as she let out a genuine giggle that you couldn’t help but fall for, just before she closed her eyes and leaned in close.

            You felt her lips against yours and hadn’t fought back against her advances. Your mind was a muddled, clouded mess. Your heart was racing, your hands shaking. You drew your arms around Winter’s waist to press her further into your body if only to hold her tight enough that you yourself wouldn’t shake to pieces.

            When she pulled away from you, the moment you two shared felt all too fleeting. You shifted where you were, only now truly realizing where you had been in this moment and began to pull your hands away from Winter’s waist. As your grip loosened over her, you found that Winter’s only grew tighter as she drew you in and held you tight.

            “I know the way you look at me, I can see it painted all over your face.” Winter began and stretched her arms over your shoulders, lacing her fingers behind your neck. “Your military baring was never something of a strong suit for you, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t look at you the same way from time to time. Though I think my own gawking was far more tactile.” Winter said with a teasing giggle and when she felt you pull yourself closer to her, she quickly stepped off to the side turned you around and shoved you up against the door with a thud.

            Before you could realize what was going on, she already had your wrist held behind your back with her opposite hand already trying to push off from the wall. When you noticed how easily you could break out of this hold, you knew that she meant nothing serious by this. Peering over your shoulder, you gave her a side long glance and asked what exactly she was planning here.

            “Just this once, do as your told,” Winter whispered and took your other wrist in her hand and pinned you up against the wall, your hands held above your head as your torso still pressed up against the locked door. You hadn’t fought back against this, but you did look over your shoulder in curiosity as to what was going to come next.

            Winter’s hands snaked around your waist and traced her fingers along your torso, feeling along your abs, the space between your toned pectorals till her slender fingers teased at your neck. The tips of Winter’s fingers tucked under the collar of your uniform and tugged lightly at the buttons till they popped away. With an expected skill and grace that could only come from an Atlas Specialist such as her. She was able to strip away your dress shirt and vest from your body; with a quick swipe of her hand, your chest lay bare. She pulled on your shoulder and turned you around to face her and you instinctively kept your arms above your head.

            You couldn’t help but draw a flattered smile at the look on Winter’s face as she eyed your bare chest, her eyes tracing along the contours of your toned athletic form. The way her eyes squinted when you flexed your muscles, the subtle bite to her lower lip and the hum you could only hear in the silence of her office. When her eyes snapped up to meet yours, the nerve to your smile was all but lost just till you felt Winter take your hands and place them at her neck. When you tucked your fingers under the collar of her blouse, you looked up to her to confirm this was what she wanted. With a nod of approval from Winter, you plucked at the first button and began to work your way down her blouse, inch by inch.

            At the time you reached her waist, Winter reached up and pulled a pin from her hair causing her ivory locks to fall and flow over her chest and shoulders. When you looked up, you found yourself taken aback by the utter majesty of how she looked. With a single hair pin, she had gone from the feared and respected Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee, to just simply Winter. When she smiled and giggled at you, a blush playing at her cheeks, you could feel yourself coming to a sense of ease around her as you plucked the final button away and stripped off her blouse and vest, tossing it away with your own uniform.

            Winter wasn’t about to wait for you to do away with her skirt. With a clip undone and a sway of her hips, it dropped to the floor around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her lacy panties and bra along with her thigh high stockings. Even as she laid herself bare before you, her confidence never waved for a second. Hints of her military upbringing still plain on her face even as she smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

            You placed your hands at her hips again and pecked your lips at her collar bone. You were surprised to feel the way Winter wrapped her hand around the back of your neck as if to hold you there for a moment longer. You kept your head bowed and pulled yourself in closer, pressing your still throbbing member up against her to remind the two of you why you were here.

            You whispered to her that you thought she was beautiful, and you meant every word of it.

            “Flattery will get you nowhere Recruit,” Winter said and drew her leg up around your waist and pressed her hips up against yours in reciprocation. When she pulled her leg down, she wrapped it around the back of your knee, pulled your leg out from under you. With one quick shove, you were on the floor with Winter straddling your lap, her hips grinding up against your bulge. “Now then, if you can’t outlast me, I’ll be making you do endurance training until you can,”

            Winter took your hands to place them at her chest. Your fingers sinking into the soft skin as Winter shrugged the straps of her bra from her shoulders and reached her hands behind her back to unclip her bra. It didn’t take you long to rip it away and toss it into the ever-growing pile of clothes. Before you even had a chance to marvel at her breasts, Winter pressed your face up against her tits and played with the hair at the back of your head.

            You nuzzled further into her chest and wrapped your lips around her nipple and gave a light tug against it. You were pleased to hear a ghost of a moan escape her lips only to have your head pushed further into Winter’s body.

            All these sensations were starting to build up. Winter pressing up against your cock, the way she held your head against her chest and your hands resting at her waist. You wanted to ravish every inch of her body, lay her out bare before you and claim her as your own, but you resisted your own maddening desires as you heard the echo of her words in your head. Just this once, do as your told.

            “I want you to beg for it,” Winter said aloud, the words reverberating into your ear and demanding your attention.

            You pulled your lips from around her nipple and gazed up at her, kissed her neck, nipped at the flesh and pleaded. You begged your mistress to give you what you so desired, you wanted to feel her body wrap around your throbbing cock. You needed to feel her ride you till you begged for mercy.

            Winter smiled at your pleas and chuckled under her breath. She cupped your head in her hands and leaned in close to press her lips to yours; cocking her head off to the side to deepen the kiss and lock your lips together. She leaned into you, laid you out flat onto the floor and traced her hands along your cheeks. Down across your jaw line. Feeling across your neck. Dancing over your collar bone and chest till she reached the waist of your pants. She tugged against it and pulled away from the kiss once she felt you arch your back and hips into her. In response, she arched her back into the air and placed her hands at her own hips, tucking her thumbs into the straps of her panties and slowly peeling them from her round, taut ass. When she lowered her bare body down onto you again, you could feel the intense heat coming from her hips and knew that her desire was just as palpable as yours. Though her endurance and restraint may have proved to be greater.

            She held the panties above your head, teasing you with them before dropping them down onto your face, obstructing for vision. Before you could even reach up to pull them away, could already feel the rough carpet under your bare ass and the cool air on your skin while Winter, yet again, gracefully undressed you. When you were able to pull away the panties from your face, you drew in a sharp breath at the feel of Winter’s wet, warm vulva at your shaft. You clutched tight to the panties but kept your hands above your head. A pathetic mewling noise escaped your lips while Winter began to gyrate her hips against you. All the way across every inch of your long shaft.

            “Look at me,” Winter cooed and took your chin in her hand to force your head forward. When your eyes turned to look at her, she gave you a sweet, almost caring smile that made her eyes light up. “That’s a good boy. How does it feel Recruit? It’s not so bad following orders isn’t it?” Before you could answer, Winter went reached down and played her fingers against the head of your cock. The sound and expression she elicited form you making her smile and giggle once again. “Go ahead, beg me for it, maybe I’ll let you…”

            Your breathing labored, your heart was pounding, your mind clouded and your nerves frayed and on fire. You worked up enough courage to place your hands against Winter’s hips and she allowed this by placing her hands over yours. You swallowed hard, took a breath to compose yourself and began to trip over your words. Nothing coming out quite as clearly as you’d like, but the message was obvious enough. This was no longer a desire, this was something you needed to survive now. You pledged your body to her and swore that you’d remain by her side till she would have otherwise.

            Winter was quick to reward you. She lifted her hips up, took your cock in her hand and positioned herself right above you before lowering herself down onto your length. As she did so, Winter let out a low, pleased moan. She took your hands and began to drag them across her body, across her waist and up to her chest where she leaned her breasts into your touch and bit her lower lip.

            “Mmmm, I think this will do,” She cooed and brought her hips up and back down onto your shaft, forcing herself lower than she had before and marveled at the way your head craned back at the feeling. She smirked, giggled and held her hips still, feeling you buck and squirm underneath her, trying so desperately to gain enough footing to thrust into her. In response, Winter’s thighs closed in around you, pressing herself deeper into your member to keep you from doing anything she didn’t want from you just yet.

            Winter shook her index finger at you and lowered herself down to press her chest up against yours. She pulled her hands away from your wrists and placed them at the sides of your head again. Your own hands found their place at Winter’s hips yet again just as her ass rose and lowered down onto your shaft in shortest increments possible.

            With the look on her face, you could tell she was enjoying this, the way she smiles, the way she chuckled at your pained expression. You could feel the want rattle all the way down to your bones. Shaking you to your core. You bared your teeth and grit them inside your skull. Your back arched into the air and you let out a pleading groan and begged once more.

            “You mean like this?” Winter teased and brought her hips up and back down onto your lap with a hard smack of skin on skin. “Is that what you wanted?” She asked again and began to sway her hips from side to side, grinding herself up against you and cackling at the sound of your frustrated groans.

            You gripped tight to her ass and began to lift her up to try and trust her down onto your cock. This proved to be a mistake however, as Winter was quick to grab your wrists again and pin them above your head. You tried to fight back against her, yanking at her grip trying to lift yourself enough to flip her over. But Winter didn’t hold the records in closed quarters combat just on her surname alone. She was able to hold fast and hold steady. You were good, but you were also too weak to put up much of a fight now more than ever.

            After the tantrum you threw, you laid yourself down onto the floor with a placid expression on your face. You looked off to the side and tried to catch your breath. The air around you felt cold on your sweaty form, the only source of warmth being Winter’s body held against yours. You turned your eyes towards your commanding officer, giving her a side long glance before your attention went back to the space in nothingness that kept your line of sight occupied.

            “Breaking you is easier than I thought it would be,” Winter began. “I thought you might hold out just a little bit longer than that. Now then, who do you belong to?”

            Your voice droned out the answer Winter wanted to hear.

            “Who do you answer to from now on?” Winter asked again and pulled herself away from where she lay against your torso.

            Once more, with a hoarse voice, you answered properly.

            “Finally, how badly do you want me?” Winter asked and smiled at you when she noticed she had your full attention. She saw you lock your eyes with hers and saw in your own that placid look of someone newly forged. Her Lieutenant. She hadn’t waited for an answer from you this time. Instead, she chose to reward you for your loyalty now.

            Winter brought her hips up and began to gyrate herself against your cock. She pressed her hands into your chiseled muscular abdomen and gripped it tight to keep herself steady. The wet sound of skin on skin patting against each other filled the room along with a series of moans and grunts from Winter herself. Your body, so deprived of such a physical sensation, reveled in every moment of this. You brought yourself up against Winter, sitting straight, and pressed a kiss to her collar bone. To your surprise, you felt your advances welcomed after she wrapped a hand around the back of your neck and pressed you into the swell of her bust.

            Your lips enveloped Winter’s nipple as you began to suck against her chest, eliciting a moan from her as she brought herself down onto your cock all the harder. Her gyrating hips keeping a steady rhythm while her tight, warm, wet walls closed in around your long shaft. As the walls began to tighten and Winter’s pussy began to swell with the pleasure of it all, she brought her free hand down around her hips and began to circle the tips of her fingers around her clit. The speed of her movements quickening till they were out of sync with the pacing of her hips. In a bold move of your own, you pushed Winter’s hand away from her clit and began to rub your fingers up against it yourself. Winter allowed this and used her newly freed hand to wrap around the back of your head and press your face into her chest, holding you tight and firm.

            As you felt her bounce on your lap with her tits in your face, you could feel Winter begin to shake and rattle as her moans became incomplete bits of sound. She craned her neck back and lowered herself down onto your member where her body shook again and a hot rush filled her abdomen till it all washed out of her in a singular torrent forwarded by a loud gasping moan that you feared would attract some attention.

            When she slowed her movements enough to compose herself, Winter pulled her hands away from the back of your neck and tapped your chin. She leaned down and pecked a kiss to your lips and rocked her hips from side to side with a giggle.

            “It’s not too often I get to be first,” Winter said, obviously pleased with your endurance though you could feel yourself edging on your own climax. It wouldn’t take much longer to finish you off. Something Winter had also come to the same conclusion on. “I should think you’re not far off yourself either, I’ll do you this much since you were such a good boy, but I’m not letting you cum inside me either,”

            Before you could respond, Winter swung her leg out from where she straddled you and you shivered at the feel of the cold air hitting the skin of your cock. The sensation made all the worse with how warm it had just been. You stifled back a moan of protest in favor of clenching your fists and exhaling slowly. Only to draw in another sharp breath at the feel of Winter’s hand gripping around your cock. Her strong slender fingers squeezing your cock till the head started to turn purple and you were left wincing and writhing where you sat.

            “Look at me,” Winter ordered and you obeyed.

            You tilted your head up and forced both of your eyes open to look her in the eyes once more but found that icy glare was too much for you to handle and you focused on another part of her face. When Winter’s fingers loosened up from around your cock, you allowed yourself another sigh of relief, all while never breaking your line of sight with her this time.

            “Such a good boy,” Winter cooed and reached up a hand to pet the side of your head.

            The praise she gave you was both degrading and partially exhilarating. You’d never admit it, but you liked the way she treated you. You even went as far as to allow yourself a half smirk to form across your lips, something that Winter had seen herself. Her fingers traced along your head and along your jaw line, tapping at your chin once again so that you’d look towards her once more. You became conditioned to expect what was next and because of that, what happened came as a surprise to you. It happened all to quickly for you to realize it, but the sting across your cheek and the red mark of Winter’s hand left you only one conclusion.

            “Wipe that smirk off your face,” Winter ordered, but kept her tone soft, almost affectionate.

            You grimaced and pursed your lips together, forcing the muscles of your face to return to a placid expression. You turned your head away from her to regain your composure only to feel Winter’s lips press against where she’d slapped you.

            “Look at me,” Winter cooed again and your eyes returned to a neutral part of her face.

            When you felt Winter’s finger’s grip around your cock again, your first instinct was to draw in a sharp breath, expecting her to squeeze again. Instead, you only earned a chuckle from Winter before she began to stroke your long, throbbing shaft. She hummed out a moan and kept her eyes locked with yours and cocked her head off to the side. You could feel her eyes on you and even wanted to look at her more deeply, but just the thought of it all made the muscles in your neck tense up in stark refusal to fulfil that sort of request. Instead, you sat there as Winter kept stroking your cock, listening to her gasping moans as she worked your big dick. Your excitement inciting you to buck your hips into her touch and let out a moan just under your breath despite your better efforts to suppress it.

            Such a noise made Winter smile just the slightest bit. She brought her hands down along the base and pinched it lightly between her thumb and index finger. Leaning down close, her lips a moment away from the head of your cock, she exhaled softly onto the skin and sent a shiver up your spine and a pathetic mewl out form your mouth. When you felt her lips press against the head and pull away, your cock began to throb and writhe as if demanding just that little bit more. With the way her hands had pinched the base of your cock, you could feel yourself ready to burst, but totally unable to finish.

            When you felt Winter’s lips wrap around the head of your cock, you gasped so suddenly and, without even a moment to resist, you moaned out and gripped tight to the floor beneath you. You doubled over and watched as Winter’s took in more and more of your cock into her mouth, her lips stroking across the still slick and warm skin. You watched as her head bobbed up and down while her eyes locked with yours once more and once again, you could not bring yourself to look her in the eye. You were able to note the way her hair fell around her face, framing her ivory complexion with a glowing hue.

            You knew there was no point in resisting it at this point; you laid yourself back, supporting your weight on your elbows, and watched as Winter sucked you off. The feel of her tongue along your shaft and the way it wrapped around the head upon reaching the tip. The way she stuck her tongue out to lap at your balls when she pulled herself all the way down to your shaft. The tight walls of her throat closing in around your cock as she pulled your length deeper down her mouth each time.

            You felt your cock twitch, twinge, even kick to the tune of your beating heart. Such movements hadn’t gone unnoticed by Winter. She pulled your cock from her mouth and rested it against her cheek, one hand stroking her shaft and another gripping the base. You could feel a dot of precum bead at your head despite Winter’s best efforts to keep you from doing that much. Your balls felt heavy and full, they felt tight around you and you knew that you were at your very edge looking to finish, but that right belonged to the woman holding your member now.

            Winter held the base of your cock with both hands and lapped her tongue across the precum at your cock head and swallowed. She hummed out, satisfied with the taste and licking her lips after. Unsatisfied with just a taste, she wrapped her lips around the head of your cock once more and sucked against the head before drawing herself down to the base where her hands finally let go of their vice grip. The only thing keeping you from cumming now was your own will power and even that had already failed you.

            You shut your eyes tight, your body began to shiver and convulse as you wanted to eke out just a moment more with this sensation. You could feel Winter’s lips tighten around your cock now while she issued out a low hum under her breath. The simple act sending vibrations into your skin and sending you reeling over the edge. You warned Winter of what was to come, but she only pulled herself down further upon this warning.

            You felt streams of hot sticky cum shoot into her mouth and saw her drink each one down with a loud gulp. One right after the next till your throbbing cock finally lay still between her lips. When you finished, Winter pulled herself away from your dick and crawled over top of you. Her body heat radiating onto you as she loomed just above.

            “Look at me,” She whispered and smiled upon seeing your eyes snap into hers. “Congratulations on your promotion Lieutenant, you are dismissed.”

            You nodded and stood once Winter pulled herself away from you. You found it hard to dress yourself with how badly you’d been shaking, the adrenaline having yet to wash out of your system. You were able to manage it however and look half ways presentable after Winter had assisted you. Once you cleaned yourself up and hadn’t looked like you just slept with a superior officer, you issued a salute to Winter before dismissing yourself and walked over to the door. Just before reaching the knob, you felt a hand clasping around your throat and another wrapping around your waist.

            “Consider this a trophy,” Winter said and tucked her panties into the pocket of your slacks. Then she grabbed onto your shoulder, whipped you around and shoved you against the wall. She reached a hand up and held your chin in one hand while the other she used to brace herself against the door. “And if you tell anyone about this, I will deny any accusations and have you Court Marshalled, is that clear?”

            The only response you could muster was a single nod.

            “Good, you are dismissed Recr-” Winter caught herself, smiled and scoffed. “Lieutenant,”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I forgot to format the fic last time.


End file.
